yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
C651
The Siemens C651 trains form a type of rolling stock that can be found on the North South Line and East West Line of the Mass Rapid Transit system in Singapore. A total of 114 cars were purchased in 1992 and introduced from 1994 onwards. This is the only fleet retaining the white exterior bodies (just like the C151 trains before refurbishment) that are used on the North South Line and the East West Line. Design The trains have a full white body and thick red stripe in the middle. Similar to the C151 trains, the C651 trains have no visual passenger information systems until the STARIS was installed and activated around 2010. Unlike the 66 first-generation C151 trainsets, the C651s are delivered with a scratch-resistant acrylic finish. This alleviated the difficulty in removing dirt trapped on the exterior surface, as opposed to the aluminium skin of the C151 trains that was delivered unpainted. The run number at the front of the train was delivered by a low-power consumption electronic flip-dot display. The run number display on the front of each train is made up of electronic green flip-dot display, as opposed to the manual plastic rollers of the Kawasaki Heavy Industries C151 trains, while the rubber strips between the doors are thicker. These train cars are fitted with green-blue tinted Glastroch (Germany) windows glass, and are almost identical to the first generation train cars before its refurbishment, except that its traction produces a louder, lower-pitched noise when accelerating/braking. The C651 trains were originally delivered with a GTO-VVVF propulsion drive by Siemens. Other original features include specifically designed air-conditioning vents that eliminate dripping from the cooling system to the train compartments, as well as the event recorder, which records important train functions, such as braking and emergency train operations to assist troubleshooting in the event of fault. Operational details The design and supply of the C651 trains were tendered on December 1992 to complement the existing C151 trains due to the opening of the Woodlands extension at a cost of $259 million. These trains began revenue service in 1995 as the first train-set rolled out of Singapore plant to increase capacity on 17 July 1994 and delivered to SMRT on 20 September 1994. Experimental programms Many experimental programmes have been run on the C651 cars, including the past program. For the past program, the third and fourth cars, coloured in green were even more radical in the reconfiguration, with all but eight parts of seats, four at each ends of the car removed completely. In its place was standing room with upholstered cushion, in an attempt to provide a degree of comfort to passengers standing in that space. This design proved to be unpopular with the commuters, and it was eventually dropped. The original seats between the 1st and 2nd door, and the 3rd and 4th door on these cars have been replaced. The remaining upholstered seats were reverted to original seats in May 2006. All C151 trains had their seats on the middle part of carriage removed. For now, some trains of this type were reconfigured to have more standing space in the late 1990s as part of an experimental programme. In particular, the second and fifth cars (the blue cars) were reconfigured to have more standing room on both sides, as 3 seats from some later cars. More grabpoles were also added. Regular grabpoles in the centre of each car were replaced by grabpoles that branch out into three in the centre first in 2007, followed by triplicated hand grips and grab poles in 2014. Special non slip floorings were also tested. Refurbishment Refurbishment contract for these trains have been awarded to Singapore Rail Engineering (SRE), which were asked in May 2013 but decided to refurbish in November 2013, and was repeated many times over the years. When completed, these upgrades will address train components such as doors and brakes that have been the primary cause of delays owing to train faults. The changes will include re-signalling, refurbishing the propulsion system, air-conditioning system, auxiliary power system, interior saloon with modifying handrails and exterior of the trains. Upgraded trains will also have sensors that carries vital information on the train’s state of health for improved operation and maintenance of the train set. Refurbishment works has begun since early 2016, beginning with train set 217/218. The first refurbished train set is expected to undergo dynamic tests and commence revenue service in early 2017. It will also include STARIS version 2.0, of which it will consist of the dynamic route map displays. As of late August 2016, 2 phototype train cars have been built by SRE for evaluation, signalling that this MLR project is unaffected by the hold on the End-of Life Refurbishments for the 66 C151 train sets. With the new signalling system for the NSEWL, refurbishment works were terminated for the C651. This is due to the move to the New Rail Financing Framework (NRFF), and the shift in focus for SRE towards strengthening its subway operation and maintenance engineering capabilities. Operational incidents *On 15 December 1997, a train door of the Siemens C651 train car was partially dislodged during revenue service as it pulled into City Hall MRT Station. The train was returned to the operator at about 3.30pm after modification works by the manufacturer Siemens Transportation Systems (Germany), and was deployed immediately into revenue service. This was done with the faulty door, the lower part was out of the groove, getting past unnoticed. The incident disrupted services between Newton and Marina Bay stations for about 15 minutes according to the press release. Siemens Advanced Engineering, the subsidiary of Siemens Transportation Systems Group which oversaw the modification works, were held responsible for the incident. Safety systems Siemens C651 trains are equipped with Automatic Train Control (ATC), supplemented with Automatic train operation (ATO). At a fallback level, Automatic Train Protection (ATP) is available. Serial number The car numbers of the trains range from x201 to x238, where x depends on the carriage type. Individual cars are assigned a 4 digit serial number by the rail operator SMRT Trains. * The first digit depends upon whether the car is the first, second or third car from the end of the train it is nearer to, where the first car has a 3, the second has a 1 & the third has a 2. * The other 3 digits are the train identification numbers. A full length train of 6 cars have 2 different identification numbers, one for the first 3 cars, and the same number plus 1, for the other three. Category:Rolling stock